Unexpected
by ladybird21
Summary: Hunter's POV on certain things concerning Justin, and how he finds out some unexpected things!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This is my first Queer as Folk fic. I don't own any of the characters, and I certainly don't intent any harm with this fic! It is only for entertainment!

Unexpected

Hunter's POV:

I don't really understand how I ended up here, but I really don't complain. I probably would be out on the streets right now, selling my ass if it wasn't for Ben and Michael. I am really grateful for their help, even if I don't always show it. But I certainly prefer going to school then sleeping on the streets!

I can even live with this new family that came with my new 'dads'! Deb is really nice, though a little overwhelming. But I always feel good and loved with her. And Michael's friends are also pretty cool, though weird. I mean, look at how Emmet sometimes dresses, seriously! Of course I more then like Brian! I'm not really gay, but I sure as hell would make an exception for him! Come on, he looks like a god, or a fucking superhero, like in Michael's comic book!

Which brings me to the one of the family I can't bring myself to like: Justin! It's not as if he was mean or something, he is just in the way of me getting fucked by Brian. Seriously, what does he see in that twink. He is just some stupid blond with a great ass and a talent for drawing comics, right?

Somehow I know that he is more, otherwise he wouldn't still be around, but I don't care. And now I'm stuck with him in our apartment waiting for Michael to come home. They had a date to work on "Rage", and he called to say he'd be late and I should keep our guest company. Great, entertaining a dumb blond!

He's sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his drawings, they're not even hand drawn, how pathetic is that? He kinda looks not so good, though. I don't know, like in pain. So I'm just gonna annoy him a bit, have a little fun!

So I go over and say: "You look like shit! If you continue this downfall, Brian's not gonna keep you around much longer!"

He looks up at me and just gives me a small, knowing smile, I hate it.

"I just have a headache, it won't deteriorate my good looks. But thank you for your sincere concerns!"

God I really want to punch his smug face sometimes, he knows I want Brian and won't get him. But I decide to be nice for once, since Michael will be back soon, and ask instead:

"If you want we have aspirin in the bathroom?"

"Well that'd be good, but are you sure it's aspirin, because I'm allergic to almost everything else!" he says.

"Yeah I'm sure! I can read you know!"

"Thanks Hunter that'd be nice" he says, and I walk off to the bathroom to find the fills.

I open the mirror cupboard, but only find Ben and my pills, and a tablet of plain white pills. I guess those are the right ones, Michael said we had aspirin here after all!

I hand him a pill and he nods his thanks and swallows it without water. I guess he is used to popping pills, E and such.

I'm just getting back to the couch when he becomes totally frantic and starts rummaging through his backpack, looking for something. He's totally freaking out now, and I just don't know what to make of his behavior.

I just want to make fun of him, when I notice that his lips turn blue slowly. He's not breathing properly, and now it's my turn to panic. I run over to him, and ask what the matter is, but he obviously can't answer, given he's not breathing, and all!

He collapses on his knees, and I become more and more panicked. Should I call 911? He finally finds what he was looking for, a fucking pen. Wow, he must be out of it. He can't breathe and still searches for a pen. What, to quickly write his final good-byes or what?

But before he can really do anything with it, his eyes roll back and he quickly shoves the pen in my hand before he looses consciousness. Great!

I take a look at the pen and realize it's a fucking epi-pen. Fuck, I have no idea how to use those, and Justin is fucking dying in front of me.

Thank god there are directions on it! Okay, I quickly do as instructed and give him a shot.

Nothing seems to happen, fuck!

I grab the phone and call an ambulance, and then suddenly everything takes so damn long, like in slow-motion.

Now I'm at the emergency room, 45 minutes later, and wait for the family to arrive. I called Michael immediately after we arrived. I couldn't even tell the paramedics Justin's surname or how old he is. Thank god he had his wallet with him!

The first to arrive is Michael, shortly followed by Ben and Deb. She immediately goes to information, to get to know more about his condition. They wouldn't tell me anything of course. Apparently she is considered family.

"Sunshine is ok, he stopped breathing only for a short time, and he only took one pill, so the reaction was not as bad as it could have been. They want to keep him over night." She informs us when she joints us. Meanwhile, the two dykes have arrived as well, plus kids. In a few minutes, we will be the attraction of the ER waiting room.

"I'll call Brian again, so that he can bring some stuff for Justin. I told he should finish his meeting first" Michael says before he goes outside to make the call.

"Poor Sunshine, it's always him" says Debbie, and she really looks worried. I'm still kinda shaky, so I don't really pay attention. I notice Lindsay sits beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I guess she saw that I looked kind of green.

After a while, Brian arrives, he looks great by the way, in company of an older blond woman. They both look really worried and head straight to the next nurse in sight. I guess she tells them where Justin is being treated, because they both head off to one of the examination rooms.

Barely ten minutes later they join us in the waiting room, looking relieved, but also annoyed. Brian immediately comes to me and thanks me for giving him the epi shot and calling an ambulance. I decide it is better not to tell him that I gave Justin that pill in the first place.

"He's not gonna stay the night, he wants to go home now. He just has to sign some papers that he's leaving against doctors orders" Brian explains, and everybody seems to have somehow expected that. I really just think that's dumb. What if something happens. It's only one night at the hospital, I really don't get it.

Michael and Ben decide to go home then, like "the munchers" and Debbie, so Brian and Justin's mom, as I have learned, will wait for him and take him home. Justin's mom thanks me too before we leave.

"You okay Hunter, you're so quiet? You did really good today, we're proud of you. I am sure Justin is going to thank you tomorrow as well, when we have dinner at Deb's", Ben says, on the way home. I only nod, because I'm not so sure about that. If I were Justin, I'd be pissed at me for giving me that pill! I guess I'll see that tomorrow then!


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

Hunter's POV:

I don't really understand how I ended up here, but I really don't complain. I probably would be out on the streets right now, selling my ass if it wasn't for Ben and Michael. I am really grateful for their help, even if I don't always show it. But I certainly prefer going to school then sleeping on the streets!

I can even live with this new family that came with my new 'dads'! Deb is really nice, though a little overwhelming. But I always feel good and loved with her. And Michael's friends are also pretty cool, though weird. I mean, look at how Emmet sometimes dresses, seriously! Of course I more then like Brian! I'm not really gay, but I sure as hell would make an exception for him! Come on, he looks like a god, or a fucking superhero, like in Michael's comic book!

Which brings me to the one of the family I can't bring myself to like: Justin! It's not as if he was mean or something, he is just in the way of me getting fucked by Brian. Seriously, what does he see in that twink. He is just some stupid blond with a great ass and a talent for drawing comics, right?

Somehow I know that he is more, otherwise he wouldn't still be around, but I don't care. And now I'm stuck with him in our apartment waiting for Michael to come home. They had a date to work on "Rage", and he called to say he'd be late and I should keep our guest company. Great, entertaining a dumb blond!

He's sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his drawings, they're not even hand drawn, how pathetic is that? He kinda looks not so good, though. I don't know, like in pain. So I'm just gonna annoy him a bit, have a little fun!

So I go over and say: "You look like shit! If you continue this downfall, Brian's not gonna keep you around much longer!"

He looks up at me and just gives me a small, knowing smile, I hate it.

"I just have a headache, it won't deteriorate my good looks. But thank you for your sincere concerns!"

God I really want to punch his smug face sometimes, he knows I want Brian and won't get him. But I decide to be nice for once, since Michael will be back soon, and ask instead:

"If you want we have aspirin in the bathroom?"

"Well that'd be good, but are you sure it's aspirin, because I'm allergic to almost everything else!" he says.

"Yeah I'm sure! I can read you know!"

"Thanks Hunter that'd be nice" he says, and I walk off to the bathroom to find the fills.

I open the mirror cupboard, but only find Ben and my pills, and a tablet of plain white pills. I guess those are the right ones, Michael said we had aspirin here after all!

I hand him a pill and he nods his thanks and swallows it without water. I guess he is used to popping pills, E and such.

I'm just getting back to the couch when he becomes totally frantic and starts rummaging through his backpack, looking for something. He's totally freaking out now, and I just don't know what to make of his behavior.

I just want to make fun of him, when I notice that his lips turn blue slowly. He's not breathing properly, and now it's my turn to panic. I run over to him, and ask what the matter is, but he obviously can't answer, given he's not breathing, and all!

He collapses on his knees, and I become more and more panicked. Should I call 911? He finally finds what he was looking for, a fucking pen. Wow, he must be out of it. He can't breathe and still searches for a pen. What, to quickly write his final good-byes or what?

But before he can really do anything with it, his eyes roll back and he quickly shoves the pen in my hand before he looses consciousness. Great!

I take a look at the pen and realize it's a fucking epi-pen. Fuck, I have no idea how to use those, and Justin is fucking dying in front of me.

Thank god there are directions on it! Okay, I quickly do as instructed and give him a shot.

Nothing seems to happen, fuck!

I grab the phone and call an ambulance, and then suddenly everything takes so damn long, like in slow-motion.

Now I'm at the emergency room, 45 minutes later, and wait for the family to arrive. I called Michael immediately after we arrived. I couldn't even tell the paramedics Justin's surname or how old he is. Thank god he had his wallet with him!

The first to arrive is Michael, shortly followed by Ben and Deb. She immediately goes to information, to get to know more about his condition. They wouldn't tell me anything of course. Apparently she is considered family.

"Sunshine is ok, he stopped breathing only for a short time, and he only took one pill, so the reaction was not as bad as it could have been. They want to keep him over night." She informs us when she joints us. Meanwhile, the two dykes have arrived as well, plus kids. In a few minutes, we will be the attraction of the ER waiting room.

"I'll call Brian again, so that he can bring some stuff for Justin. I told he should finish his meeting first" Michael says before he goes outside to make the call.

"Poor Sunshine, it's always him" says Debbie, and she really looks worried. I'm still kinda shaky, so I don't really pay attention. I notice Lindsay sits beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I guess she saw that I looked kind of green.

After a while, Brian arrives, he looks great by the way, in company of an older blond woman. They both look really worried and head straight to the next nurse in sight. I guess she tells them where Justin is being treated, because they both head off to one of the examination rooms.

Barely ten minutes later they join us in the waiting room, looking relieved, but also annoyed. Brian immediately comes to me and thanks me for giving him the epi shot and calling an ambulance. I decide it is better not to tell him that I gave Justin that pill in the first place.

"He's not gonna stay the night, he wants to go home now. He just has to sign some papers that he's leaving against doctors orders" Brian explains, and everybody seems to have somehow expected that. I really just think that's dumb. What if something happens. It's only one night at the hospital, I really don't get it.

Michael and Ben decide to go home then, like "the munchers" and Debbie, so Brian and Justin's mom, as I have learned, will wait for him and take him home. Justin's mom thanks me too before we leave.

"You okay Hunter, you're so quiet? You did really good today, we're proud of you. I am sure Justin is going to thank you tomorrow as well, when we have dinner at Deb's", Ben says, on the way home. I only nod, because I'm not so sure about that. If I were Justin, I'd be pissed at me for giving me that pill! I guess I'll see that tomorrow then!

Note: I assume in this story that Justin didn't join the 'Pink Posse' after Darren's attack, basically because I didn't like that development!

Chapter II:

We're all already waiting at Debbie's house to have dinner, and to kind of celebrate that Justin didn't die yesterday, because of my stupidity.

Nobody has said anything besides thanking me for reacting so good, but I'm pretty sure that Justin is going to tell them all what happened once he and Brian arrive. I did give him the wrong pill after all, although he said he was allergic to almost everything. But I was sure they were aspirin!

I've been anxious all day, because I'm kinda afraid what Ben and Michael are going to do when they find out what happened. I hope they don't send me away again, I really like living here!

Somehow I just can't imagine that Justin is not going to say anything. After I first meat his mother yesterday, I'm pretty sure in what kind of a family he grew up, and he is never gonna let me get away with this. It would not be right for him, after all he was hurt because of me, a little hustler who isn't as worthy as he is. Of course he never said anything like that to me, but people like him think that!

For someone who has never experienced the bad side of people, or who has never been hurt or in pain, it will be difficult to cope. I really just hope he won't make Ben and Michael get rid of me, after all he was first in the family!

Though I have to say I was some what surprised at how 'calm' he was in that situation. I would have freaked, well I did anyway. Usually I would have thought he would get a nervous breakdown or something.

So the family is all gathered in Deb's living room, waiting for the special guest. Though nobody is talking about what happened, I guess they find it inappropriate to talk behind his back.

Then finally they enter the house, Brian first, kind of shielding Justin from an attack. But it was useless against the mass of people trying to hug and kiss him. When Debbie squeezes him, then he looks rather panicked ironically!

I'm standing a bit away, and after a few minutes, when the 'girls' have calmed down and released Justin from their grip, he comes over to me. I want to prepare myself for whatever insult he wants to throw at me, but am totally surprised when he hugs me as well and thanks me loud enough for everyone to hear. Now, for that I was not prepared!

He hands me a little gift and says: "It's not much, but I wanna thank you Hunter! If you ever need anything, just ask, okay? I owe you big." He said that just for me, and I totally believed every word. I just don't get it!

I'll wait to unpack my gift till I'm home, so I join the rest in the living room. They are all talking about everything but Justin's allergic attack, as if it wasn't a big deal, or as if they knew that he doesn't want to talk about it. That's fine by me, so then I don't have to explain how he got the bad pill!

I start looking at Justin a bit more closely, and notice that he looks tired, like yesterday. He probably has another headache. And his right hand is shaking slightly, that's probably the reason why he's holding his beer in the left hand. He looks like he really doesn't want to be here. The whole time Brian has been close by him, like some kind of mother hen. That would even annoy me!

Not surprisingly, after a couple of minutes Justin gets up, saying he wants to go outside for a smoke. Yeah right, he just wants to get out of the room!

I wait a while and follow him. I want to know if he's gonna tell the other the whole story or not. I'll feel better once I know.

I am quite surprised to actually find him smoking in the garden. Again he's holding the cigarette in his left hand. I wonder what's the matter with the other one. I sit next to him on a bench, but before I can ask him he speaks:

"I'm really glad you were there yesterday and helped me Hunter, thanks!", his voice is calm and serious, and it gives me the chills. "Guess you couldn't stand it there anymore either, he?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you something, but it doesn't matter. But why are they all so clearly avoiding talking about what happened? Nobody even asked how you are!" I point out, just realizing it myself. Talk about repression.

He looks at me kind of curious and gives me a small smile. "They all know I hate it when they ask how I am, and they also know that Brian would never let me come here if I wasn't fine! For the avoidance thing, that is just easier than thinking about the fact that I could have been dead today! It works in this family, you're gonna learn that!"

I don't reply to that, but I guess he's right. The way Brian was hovering over him, he would never have let him leave the house if he wasn't okay! And I saw the worried looks everyone threw at him from time to time. They all care, but I wonder when and how they learned not to ask him directly. Has this happened before?

He takes one last smoke and stumps it out, before he turns to me again. "What?"

I must have looked confused I guess.

"Just, uhm, did this sort of thing happen before to you? I mean, you kinda appeared really calm yesterday, and that so isn't normal."

He laughs a little at me and says: "I've had lots of allergic reactions in my life. No wonder given to all the shit I'm allergic to. Anyway, I once had such a breathing stop before, but my friend Daphne was with me and she used the epi-pen. I guess I just didn't really have the time to panic before I passed out. Good though that you were there!"

He smiles and shoves me forward. "Now we better get back inside, or they will all come out looking for us!" He grimaces dramatically at that.

I'm not really sure that his explanation has helped me though. There is something I'm missing and everybody else knows apparently. I guess I'll find out later.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for the long wait, it took me really long to find a way to continue this story. Hope you like it!

Chapter III:

Finally I'm home! I've said it before: I really like my new family, but sometimes they are just too much. I mean Deb's food is really good, and even the dykes are nice, but a whole evening with them would even make me gay!

I'm actually relieved when I can finally close the door to my room behind me. Michael and Ben have probably gone to bed for the night as well, no matter what they're doing in said bed!

Now I can't wait to open the present Justin gave me, he's totally made me curious, not that I would tell him that! But somehow that little twink won't leave my mind. I've been thinking the whole time while eating what was going on with him. He said he's had allergic reactions before, and everyone in the family knew not to ask him about it. But why didn't anyone tell me! I mean I could have fucking killed him with the wrong pill!

That's really irresponsible and they are supposed to be the damn adults. I mean, Justin is not that much older than me, he shouldn't have to face such dangers, especially with his growing up in such a sheltered environment. I mean look at his mom! I bet she still treats him like her little boy!

Anyway, I'll open his present now; I wanna know what's in it! It's even wrapped nicely, such a queen. It's some kind of drawing, but I need to turn on the big light to see it properly.

What I see literally takes my breath away, it's absolutely beautiful! It's a pencil sketch of Michael and Ben together with me in the diner. Wow, we look totally happy together, like a family! It must have taken Justin hours to draw this, but he really is an artist, though I totally won't tell him that. I mean we don't want him to think that I like him or something like that, right?

I really like the gift, I think Justin put a lot of effort into this drawing, like he maybe cared about me. I don't know, maybe he's just grateful that he's not dead, but I get the feeling from the picture that he wants to include me in the family. Yeah okay, I know, totally lesbian thought, but what the hell.

But I think it's time to go to bed now, I can think about Justin tomorrow. Who'd have thought I'd ever wanna do that anyway!

The next morning, Ben and Michael are already having their breakfast. Why the hell do they get up so early anyway? Doesn't matter though. I want to show them Justin's gift, because I really like it, and it's somehow for all of us!

So I tell them that Justin gave me a thank you gift, and show them the drawing of us three together. Like you would expect from any decent queen, I can see the tears in Michael's eyes. He's really too emotional sometimes. Ben on the other hand just looks very happy.

"It must have taken him hours to finish this, don't you think? I mean he only got released from the hospital last morning. It must have taken him all day to do that!" I tell them.

They exchange a curious look and look somewhat sad. Yet another thing I don't get.

"I bet Justin didn't even take a break in between," Michael says, "that's gotta be why his hand was a total mess yesterday!"

Now okay, I get that drawing all day can be quite exhausting, but it really shouldn't be such a big deal. I mean it's not as if it was some hard labor. Even I didn't think that Justin was such a pussy! But I decide against saying this out loud, as Michael still looks somewhat sad. Did I do something wrong? I thought they'd like the picture too. Maybe it's something else. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

The rest of breakfast is spent in silence. We'll stop by the diner later on, I bet Deb could tell me what the hell's the matter with all those drama queens.

The diner is like always, loud and busy. I thought gays were supposed to be so occupied with their figures that they would never eat the junk they serve hear. But apparently I'm wrong.

It's pretty easy to find Debbie in the crowd though, even if you were blind! I seriously have never met such a loud woman. And I think she just never shuts up!

Once we sit, and most customers have left again, Deb comes over to us. Somehow she doesn't look tired though. I guess she's used to the stress by now.

We get to talking and I show her the drawing Justin made. Like expected, she absolutely loves it and gets all teary as well! Guess it runs in the family then! I just hope I won't turn out that way!

I wait until Ben and Michael have left for work before I ask Deb what all the fuss is about. I mean it's not as if drawing all day would make Justin a handicap or something. But I've noticed that since the incident, I've thought much nicer thoughts about Justin. God, I'm becoming a pussy as well! No wonder Brian doesn't want me!

"Oh honey, you should feel proud and honored that Justin went through all the trouble to make you a drawing by hand! I've seen how tired he was yesterday, he knew it would leave his hand in a mess, and he still did it. That's his way of thanking you for helping him! Don't trivialize it, you know how difficult it is for him to work with his hand!"

Deb tells me this, and it only leaves me more confused. Why is it so difficult for him to work with his fucking hand? I really don't get it!

My confusion must have shown on my face, as Debbie suddenly becomes very serious and asks me:

"You know what's the matter with his hand right? I mean somebody has told you what happened to Justin some time ago, right?"

She looks at me so concerned, and all that comes to my mind is what Justin told me about that other allergic reaction. But that doesn't have anything to do with his hand. Ah damn it, I really don't know!

"Hunter honey, Justin got bashed in the head and nearly died!"

Now that I didn't know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV:

"What?"

That is all I can manage. I really didn't imagine that. How the hell did that happen? I mean did he have an accident or something?

I guess my total confusion must have shown, because Debbie takes pity on me and explains:

"He was hit in the head with a baseball bat on his prom night, honey. He was in a coma for several days and nearly died! Sunshine suffered from brain damage and lost some mobility in his hand! Drawing that picture must have been extremely painful and exhausting for him! You really should be proud that he went to all this trouble to give you a gift!"

Wow, I'm totally speechless, and that doesn't happen all that often! Who would want to hit the perfect little blond in the head? Even nearly kill him! Surely the little twat couldn't have done something that horrible to provoke such hatred in somebody else!

I want to ask Deb to explain more, but she has already gotten up to serve some new customers. I guess that explains the lack of asking how Justin was doing during the party yesterday. Justin said that the family knew not to ask him too many questions after all.

Now I really wanna know what happened exactly to that twat! But I guess the Diner is not the place to ask! Maybe I should go to Michael's comic book store and ask him. I know he's known Justin from the beginning, or at least since he's been stalking Brian and wouldn't leave anymore.

I really can't understand what a grown man could love so much about comics. Okay, Michael is not really an adult in my opinion, but seriously, he even does his own comic book. At least he makes quite some money with it! Oh hey, that gives me just the idea!

Justin does the graphics for the comic, right? And I think the first edition was about some kid getting bashed, right? I might just need to read the book to find out what happened, and not asked someone from the family. They would all just want to know why I want to know, and I can't really tell them! Since I don't really know myself why I'm all that interested in the twink either!

When I get to the store, Michael is busy with a customer, some totally obvious nerd, man, those glasses! Anyway, this suits me just fine, as I don't really want to talk to him, I just need to see his comic.

My only problem: the comic shows some kind of gang bashers, but I can't believe that this is what happened. And I doubt that Brian flew to Justin's rescue like fucking Rage. I mean hello, reality check!

So this stupid book leaves me with just one damn option: I guess I have to ask a queen or one of the munchers about it. I obviously can't ask the twink, as everybody seems to know that he doesn't like talking about it. I guess I wouldn't wanna talk about the event that left me brain damaged either!

Now who the fuck should I ask? I don't want to seem as if I cared or anything, cause I'm just curious. Maybe I could use the info to get closer to Brian even! And anyway, I guess as part of the family, I should know about stuff like that!

I could ask Michael, I mean he really is the closest, and he knows Justin from the start. But I get the feeling he himself has a little crush on Brian, so the story I would get probably won't be the whole truth!

Then there is Ben, but I think he only got to the family later, so he might not know the drama either.

I guess asking Debbie would be alright, but man she always gets so emotional. If I talk to her about this, she will definitely start crying, or yelling, or worse, both. And then she will want to hug me again and I won't be able to breathe, again!

Well, maybe I should do this with Emmet or Ted, they don't seem all that dramatic. Okay, at least Ted doesn't! But I never really speak with them, so it would be rather weird asking them about this. I guess that excludes them then, too!

Alright, maybe the dykes then. They seem okay, with the exception of course that they're lesbians. Although I won't ask the mean one, Melanie! She always criticizes Brian, and I seriously can't tolerate that. Sure, he's a bitch, but he looks like a god, so no bad words about him, you got it? I guess Lindsay isn't such a good choice either. She too is so emotional, and always talks to me like a teacher. She's kind of patronizing and treats me like a kid. I'm not a kid, and I really don't like being treated like one!

So I think this leaves me with just one other option: BRIAN!!

Well, at least I'll be close to him then for a while. For that I'd even talk about uteruses with him! And I guess he knows Justin the best, but he also doesn't seem to mind telling him to fuck off when he's annoying as hell. Although I find him a lot more often annoying then Brian does! I hope he can tell me the truth. And I won't have to be afraid of him getting all emotional on me! The only problem could be that he won't want to talk to me. I mean, he doesn't really seem to be enjoying my company yet! But I'll change that!

"Hey Hunter, you alright? You've been staring into space for quite some time there!"

I must have looked totally stupid there, because Michael is looming over me, smirking like an idiot himself!

"Everything's okay, have to go!"

I tell him before I leave the store, thinking how I'll get Brian to talk to me!


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, so sorry for the delay in posting this new chapter, but I didn't really know how to continue this story! Second, I know there doesn't really seem to be happening anything in this chapter, but I hope it will get me going again!! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter V:

Okay, now I don't really know how to ask Brian about this. I mean I'm totally not shy, come on, how would I have survived on the streets otherwise? But I have no idea how to get Brian to talk to me about Justin, without him freaking out!

As you've might already noticed, Brian is kinda really protective of Justin, nobody is to touch him, except him. And I've noticed that nobody should say anything bad about Justin either, because Brian can get pretty angry, though that is sexy as hell!

I knock at the door of Brian's loft, hoping he might be home, even though it's a working day. You never know, I mean he is his own boss and all! But it isn't Brian that answers the door but Justin. Okay, that wasn't what I was hoping for at all. What the hell shall I say now, eh? I can't really go and ask him what happened at his prom, can I? Even I am not that insensitive!

"Hey Hunter, come on in" Justin smiles at me and motions for me to come in. I wonder why he's here at this hour, I mean he has his own apartment right? He surely can't just come and go in Brian's loft like he wishes. It's not as if they were a real couple right?

Anyway, I have to quickly come up with a reason why I show up at Brian's at this hour. Justin doesn't really seem stupid enough to be passed off with a lame excuse. I mean I kinda thought of him as a dumb blond, but he has proven to be quite clever if I'm honest. 'Course I'm not going to tell him that!

"I just came by to see if Brian was home," I say as we walk into the kitchen. Duh, why else would I come by!

"I kinda figured that Hunter, why else would you be here! He's in meetings all day, will probably not be home til quite late. You should try again on the weekend maybe"

He offers me something to drink though, so I guess he doesn't want me to leave immediately. Maybe I can ask him about what happened, if I'm tactful! Yeah, like that's likely!

Okay, so we walk over to the couch and Justin asks me how I'm doing, school and so. I hate that question. I like school, but I don't want to talk about it, it's just really lame. I guess my reaction showed, cause he starts grinning and says:

"Don't sweat it, I hated that question too, like the only thing I ever do is going to school! How do you like living with Michael and Ben then?"

My first reaction to that is to tell him to mind his own business. Usually people ask that because they pity me and want me to be grateful that Michael and Ben took me in! Don't get me wrong, I'm totally grateful. But that is only our business, and nobody else's. Those people are all just patronizing. But Justin looks sincere in asking that, like he really wants to know, so I bite back my first response and say instead:

"I actually love it! I didn't think I would, but Ben and Michael can be cool when they want to be! And I don't mind the family that comes with it either, though Deb can be really exhausting!"

He grins at that and I smile back. I don't know why I've just been so honest with him, but I'm not sorry about it. Maybe I can really ask him!

"Okay Hunter, out with it! What do you really want? You didn't come here to just see Brian, you had something in mind! Tell me, you look like you have something to say!"

\Alright, that's unexpected. Usually I'm pretty good at hiding what I'm thinking, trained hard on that. I guess I might as well tell him now. I mean what could happen, all he really could do was get a fit and throw me out. I mean he doesn't seem as tired or pained as yesterday, so he shouldn't suddenly get an attack and pass out again, right?

So I pull out the drawing he gave me, to kinda get a starting point. I don't just wanna blurt it out, you know! But I think he got the wrong impression.

"Oh, you don't like it? No problem, you don't have to keep it, I can take it back if you want. I can get you something else, just tell me what stuff you like. Sorry, I don't really know you that well, so I wouldn't have known what to get you…"

Man, that guy can babble, like a girl. But I'm thinking that would not be a good thing to tell him right now. He seems really worried about this, and it's not even close to what I actually want from him.

"Relax man, I like the drawing, don't get your panties in a twist. I actually wanted to ask you something, though I think it's kinda a bad idea. I thought I'd ask Brian, but since you're here anyway, I guess I can ask you." Okay I think I'm babbling too! God, just get a grip and ask him already, what can he do to you anyway, I bet I can easily take him down! Though I guess he doesn't really seem the kind to hit anyone, so why am I afraid to ask him, god I'm becoming such a drama queen!

"Okay listen, and don't freak out, okay? I want to know what happened at your Prom, and why everybody makes such a big deal about your hand, but didn't ask you if you were alright after you stopped breathing yesterday!" I just rush it out, to get it over with.

He seems a bit shocked about my question, because he doesn't say anything for a few minutes, just keeps looking kinda stupid at me. Though I guess if I want an answer I shouldn't tell him that!

"I thought you knew what happened already, has nobody told you anything?" he asks finally.

"I didn't know anything, that's why I asked Deb this morning why everybody made such a big deal about the fact that the drawing was done by pencil. Then she just blurted out that you were hit in the head and have brain damage. I was actually speechless for a bit, which doesn't happen very often, you know! But I thought it best not to ask her for details, she already looked so sad, okay?"

I think I shocked him again, 'cause he looks stupid again. But he recovers quick:

"Chris Hobbs hit me with a baseball bat and I was in acoma for 2 weeks. I suffered brain damage, and my hand cramps up after about half an hour of drawing. That's why I usually use a computer to do my work. As for nobody asking how I am, the family knows I don't like being asked that too often, and Brian wouldn't let me leave the loft if I wasn't okay."

He says all this very calmly, but his voice sounds weird, like he's talking about someone else. I guess he really doesn't want to talk about it. But I'm more interested in finding out why someone, this Chris Hobbs, would try to kill him. I just don't get it.

"But why the fuck would he do it, I mean what could you have possibly done to him?"

"I jerked him off once! But I guess it was more the fact that I dared dancing with Brian at my Prom, as a closeted fag he couldn't deal with that I guess" he says matter of fact, sounding rather tired now. But I'm more interested in what he just said, he danced with Brian at his Prom, wow!!

Now he actually grins, I guess my surprise about that detail showed on my face. I guess I should feel a bit more ashamed about that now, but he just shakes his head and looks at me with a knowing smile. God, sometimes I really hate him, but I'm not gonna think about hitting him now! I'm not that much of a jerk, okay?


End file.
